A Child of Nature
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: During a regular heist Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy run across an injured child and take him with them. How will this child change the villainesses lives? Most importantly will it be for the better? (Pre established Harley/Ivy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Animated Series.**

**A Child of Nature **

**Chapter 1**

It was with a cheerful yell that Harley Quinn ran into the alley. With a roll of her eyes Poison Ivy followed.

"I told you that the heist would go off without a hitch Red." Harley said

"Still it would have been faster if you had let me seduce the guards." Ivy said

The next moment Harley had invaded her personal space and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You forget Red your lips are for _me _only." Quinn smirked a look that Ivy returned.

A sound from the alley caused the two to turn with Harley pointing a gun at the sound.

"Help me." A quiet soft voice said from behind a dumpster.

Out of the shadows walked a young boy no more than five. The young boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in an oversized blue hoody. But what stood out where the bruises and cuts littered across the child's body. The women's eyes widened at horror at the scene and Harley ran over and crouched over the boy.

Ivy turned around and saw the police had flashed the Bat Signal.

"Harley we have to go." Ivy hissed

"I'm taking the kid with us Red." Harley said. Ivy was going to refuse but Harley's glare stopped her and the woman simply nodded.

They soon arrived back at their hideout, one of the old rundown buildings near the edge of Gotham. Harley kicked the door open causing her two hyenas to growl until they saw who it was.

Quinn placed the boy on a table.

"The kid's not good Red, I think the cuts are infected and it looks like he hasn't eaten in a while."

"Harley what do you want me to do?"

The former doctor thought for a moment, "You have that formula you have been working on right?"

Ivy's eyes widened, yes she had been working on a formula to increase her power and control over plant life. "Harley, if we give it to him he'll die."

"If we don't do something he'll die for sure Red." Harley said

Ivy frowned but her will was thrown aside at Harley's desperate look. She quickly ran into her lab and retrieved the vial full of green liquid and handed it to Harley who slowly fed it to the boy.

"Come on kiddo drink this down and you'll be fine." The Doctor cooed

The vial was soon empty and the two women watched as after a few minutes the boy let out an ear piercing scream and began to have a seizure on the table. Quickly Harley grabbed a piece of spare wood and placed it in between the boys teeth so that he wouldn't bite his tongue off before holding the top half of his body down. Ivy held down his legs.  
It was during the seizure that changes began to take place; his blonde hair became a mixture of red and yellow becoming almost a sunset color. His eyes turned from blue to an icy green and his skin lost most of its color and he became pale. After that he stopped and both women took a breath and released the boy from their grip. Harley quickly looked over the boy and saw that all his bruises and cuts were healed. She lifted the boy up and placed him on s bed.

"I think he'll be okay, you know Red he kinda looks like a mixture of you and me."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You better have a plan Harley, we have just given this boy powers and changed his life forever."  
Harley nodded, "That starts tomorrow for tonight let's let the kid sleep." She turned around to her two hyenas. "Now babies your job to protect him got it?"

The hyenas simply walked over to the bed where the boy was laying and laid down in front of it.

"Good boy's" Harley said as she and Poison Ivy retired for the night.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Animated Series.**

**A Child of Nature**

**Chapter 2**

Opening up his eyes the boy let out a loud yawn. He felt odd, but that took a back seat when he noticed he was on a soft surface and he heard heavy breathing next to him. The boy turned around to meet the wet sloppy tongue of a hyena. The boy was soon giggling as the hyena stopped and the second on hopped onto the bed next to him.

He pet them, "Good doggies."

The smell of food caused the boy to get up and enter a small dining area flanked by the two hyenas. He poked his head in and saw a woman with blonde hair tied in ponytails placing food on plates. One of the hyenas pushed the boy into his room \with his nose causing the boy to let out a squeak which let the woman know to turn toward the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo did you sleep well?" The woman asked. The boy nodded shyly. "Well come on let's go find Red. She should be in her greenhouse." The woman offered her hand and after a few seconds the boy took it.

The two found themselves in a large indoor garden, and Ivy was humming well watering some plants.

"Red breakfast!" Haley shouted

Ivy rolled her eyes but froze at the sight of the boy. He was hiding behind the blonde but he peeked his head out and waved at her. Despite herself Ivy couldn't help but smile and wave back. The three sat down for breakfast.

"So kid what's your name?" Harley asked

"Sebastian" The boy said throwing some of his breakfast down to the hyena's who greedily ate it.

"Well my name is Harley, and that is Ivy or Red." The blonde introduced them.

"How old are you Sebastian?" Ivy asked. The boy held up seven fingers.

"Do I live here now?" He asked. He gave a wide smile when both women nodded. After he finished his breakfast he turned to Ivy. "The flowers like your singing."

Ivy raised eyebrow, "How do know?"

The boy shrugged, "When we entered the greenhouse I could feel that that plants were happy."

"Sebastian would you like to go back to the green house with me?" Ivy asked

The boy nodded energetically nodded and after breakfast the two entered the greenhouse. As they did Sebastian walked around until he stopped at a seedbed. He narrowed his eyes and nodded his head. The boy they raised his hand and focused for a moment, in front of the two a seed erupted into a flower in full bloom.

"Sebastian why did do you that?" Ivy asked

The boy took a deep breath, "The plant told me it was ready to bloom."

"Well then let's see what else you can do." Ivy said with a grin.

Later that evening Ivy was writing down all that she had experienced with Sebastian that day. It seemed that the boy was developing his powers faster and at a greater rate than she thought. With a wave of his hand he had brought up a full mass of tree branches to defend himself from a projectile she had thrown at him and he seemed to do it subconsciously. For the whole day the two conducted tests which left the poor boy exhausted. It caused Harley to put the boy straight to bed as well as give her a glare. Finished for the night Ivy left the green house and headed toward her and Harley's room. But when she got close to the door she heard Harley's voice.

"Mister J I'm sorry. Please Mister J I'll do better next time I promise." The woman whimpered

Ivy took a deep breath to calm herself not for the first time thinking what she would do if she got her hands on the demented clown that had dared to harm her lover. But for now at least the clown was safe from her vengeance as he was locked up in Arkham. Soon Ivy herself was ready to go to sleep but the door creaked open and Sebastian's head peeked in.

"I had a nightmare; can I sleep with you two tonight?" The boy asked

With Ivy nodding the boy climbed into bed between the two and snuggled into Harley. Ivy noticed that Harley's face went from worry to a small smile. Once again as Ivy was getting ready to get to bed she heard a whine and saw the two hyenas looking at her.

She sighed. "Fine you two can jump up."

Twin thumps landed on the bed and soon the two beasts were curled in balls at the foot of the bed.

Ivy shook her head she couldn't get over how "normal" this felt and how right it felt as well.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Animated Series.**

**A Child of Nature **

**AN: I added an extra sentence in Chapter 2 that explains that the Joker is currently in Arkham so he won't be making an appearance in this story. **

**Chapter 3**

The next few months passed quickly and were filled with both Harley and Ivy teaching Sebastian. In the mornings Harley taught him basic Math and English. This led to the two women discovering that the boy had a knack for reading, which meant he started devouring the books that Ivy kept on gardening, and botany. In the afternoons he would hone his powers by practicing with Ivy. Evenings included dinner, a bath, and a bed time story.

It was after she put Sebastian to bed that Ivy entered her bed room that Harley spoke.

"Red we're running low on funds, we need to do a job soon."

Ivy sat down on the bed across from her, "Well I have an idea. There's a bank downtown that we can hit and the best part is that the bank is known for storing the holdings of an oil rigging operation that is destroying a forest. We just need a week of prep."

Harley smirked and wrapped her arms around Ivy. "We can start planning tomorrow, but for now I need to ask you a question Red." The blonde leaned in close and whispered in her ear "Do you want to ride your Harley?"

The red head gently throwing the blonde on the bed and then straddling her was the only answer the two women needed.

Over the next few days Sebastian noticed that his two moms kept having quiet conversations. He caught snippets of words like "bank" and "explosive". He also got a glance at a blue print of a building. They also tried to give him an earlier bed time. Needless to say the boy was more than a little suspicious. Then one night after a good night kiss and being tucked in Sebastian was just about to fall asleep when he heard the door open. He quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw a flash of green and red exit the door. Quickly he ran to his mom's room and saw that they were gone. The boy ran to the door and opened it before hearing the pitter patter of feet behind him.

"Stay" he ordered the hyena's as the animals laid down he left the hideout. Once outside he noticed the foot prints in the mud and followed them. Eventually the trial led the young boy to a road. He needed to see his options, calling on his powers a root emerged from the ground and raised the boy high into the sky where he looked and saw a building that looked like the one the blue print. Having the root lower him back to the ground Sebastian ran as fast has little legs could carry him.

Just as the boy was a few hundred feet from the bank he was thrown to the ground by the force of an explosion. After getting back to his feet he saw through the dust the red and green of his mom's costumes. He quickly ran into a large alley way a few blocks away from the bank to see Ivy and Harley doing battle with Batman and Batgirl. The boy's eyes widened in confusion. Why his mom's fighting them? Batman and Batgirl only fought bad people. Did that mean his moms were bad? No that couldn't be true. The boy was holding his head as it began to hurt.

By now the boy had been noticed by Batgirl and after dodging a hammer shot from Harley she jumped down and grabbed the boy to get him out of danger. But when Batgirl grabbed him Sebastian reacted.

"STOP!" The boy yelled

Huge roots emerged from the ground and slammed all the adults into the wall trapping them. It was then finally that Harley and Ivy noticed that Sebastian was there and both wore faces of surprise and slight shame. The boy was shaking but as his nose began to bleed is when he fainted.

"SEBASTIAN!" Harley yelled as the boy hit the ground

With the boy down the roots retreated and at once Harley and Ivy ran to his side completely ignoring Batgirl and Batman. She began to check for a pulse.

"Red he's barely breathing. We have to get him home. Now." Harley said throwing down a few smoke bombs to cover their escape.

Harley kicked down the hideout door as Ivy shoved all the items off a random table as Sebastian was put on to it and the blonde began to check on him.

"He has a fever now and his breathing has gotten worse. You have to have something that can help."

"Harley I have no idea what is going on. My best guess is it has something to do with him overusing his powers."  
Harley slammed her fist down on the table tears streaming down her face ruining her make up. "He's our kid Red! He can't die!"

A twin growling welcomed the arrival of Batman and Batgirl.

Harley ran up and grabbed Batman, "You're smart right Bats? You can do something to help him can't ya? Me and Red will do whatever you want just save him. Please?" She begged laying her head on the hero's chest.

Stone faced Batman gently pushed the blonde off him and looked at Ivy. "I'm going to need a sample of his blood. "

Ivy nodded and quickly got a syringe and took a sample and handed it to the caped crusader.

He turned to Batgirl, "Stay here." He ordered as with a shot of his grapple gun he was gone.

For the next hour Batgirl observed Ivy nervously pacing the room and Harley cradling Sebastian well whispering sweet words and placing a cool cloth on his head. Then Batman flew in with a syringe in hand and walked over injecting the boy. The room was silent for a full minute before Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Momma Harley?" The boy asked

Harley's face broke into wide grin and she started to shower the boy with kisses. Ivy walked over and engulfed both in a hug.

A gruff cough broke up the happy reunion. The three turned to see Batman and Batgirl still standing there. Batman still as stone faced, well Batgirl quickly wiped away some tears.

"I want all three of you out of Gotham by tomorrow night." The Dark Night said.

Both women nodded as Batman left via grapple hook, Batgirl followed a moment later. After the two heroes were a few rooftops away the heroine spoke up,

"Can we trust them to leave?"

Batman simple stared ahead, "We still have areas of the city patrol tonight."

She simply rolled her eyes at the man's non answer.

The next day as the sunset Sebastian was placed in the back of a large van filled with all the families' things. Ivy was in the driver's seat well Harley was in the passenger seat. Sebastian was in back along with the hyenas.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked

The two ladies simply shrugged.

"We'll know when we get there. The most important thing is that were together." Harley said with a smile.

Soon the van was past city limits and out of Gotham.

**That finishes off this story. Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


End file.
